villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yaling
Yaling is one of two secondary antagonists in the Imbalance trilogy, the sixth comic book trilogy taking place between Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. She is the earthbending daughter of Liling and sister of Ru who, as a family, led a supremacist group of benders to drive non-benders out of Cranefish Town. History Origin Yaling and her sister Ru were born in Ba Sing Se during the Hundred Year War. Unlike her sister, Yaling was born with earthbending and therefore the more favorable daughter in her mother's eyes. After Princess Azula and the Dai Li led a coup against the Earth Kingdom, Yaling fled with her mother and sister, eventually going back to her mother's homeland in the northwestern Earth Kingdom, which had now become Cranefish Town. Imbalance Ru and Yaling were first seen approaching benders who had become criminals once many factories started replacing them with machines that could easily be used by non-benders. When the benders intitially refused Ru's offer to join them, Yaling beat them up with her earthbending, forcing the thugs to agree to the sisters' terms. Ru and Yaling later watched as one of the firebenders they hired was chased towards a cliff by Avatar Aang. Yaling destroyed the cliff to kill the bender and tie up loose ends, but the Avatar flew down and saved him, shocking both Ru and Yaling. They returned home and started arguing about whose fault it was before being reprimanded by their mother, being told they would have to stay united as a family if they were going to succeed. Ru and Yaling were later formally introduced by Liling to Team Avatar when they visited their home, where Yaling immediately took a liking an admiration to Toph's metalbending, asking for Toph to teach her. After Toph agrees to do so and leaves with Team Avatar, Ru questions her sister as to why she would befriend Team Avatar. Yaling responds that she believed Toph could be persuaded and that it was still a chance for her to learn metalbending from the first metalbender herself. During some practice, Yaling began sharing her family's desire to make benders stronger in a constantly evolving world of technology that makes bending obsolete. Fooled by Toph into thinking she could be trusted, Yaling invited Toph to her family's secret bending rally. Yaling later appeared with her family at a the rally for benders to unite against non-benders and drive them out of Cranefish Town. Yaling presented Toph to the crowd thinking she would support them, only for Toph to reveal she would never sell out her friends and that their supremacist group would be stopped. After Team Avatar began their attack, Yaling engaged Toph in battle, but was soon chi-blocked by Suki, leaving her weak. As Liling was captured, Ru escaped with Yaling, who became deathly terrified of losing her bending and becoming just like Ru, not considering Ru's feelings at all. Nonetheless, the two conspire to rescue their mother. Yaling leads a group of benders to cause a diversion at Earthen Fire Industries while Yaling goes inside and frees her mother. After returning home, Yaling watches as Liling and Ru argue over the cause. Yaling later helps her mother lead their forces on Earthen Fire Industries to stop Team Avatar and chase out non-benders from town for good. As their members were quickly defeated, Liling ordered Yaling to take out Toph, which she gladly obliged. Yaling and Toph continued to fight, with Yaling taunting Toph for siding with non-benders and stating benders will always be better. Toph bluntly tells her she isn't stupid enough to believe she is better just because she is a bender, distracting Yaling long enough to be knocked out by Sokka's boomerang. Yaling was last seen imprisoned alongside her mother. Category:Avatar Villains Category:Female Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Extremists Category:Saboteurs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:Xenophobes Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Strategic